


Fires

by SalemAyuzawa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU Fantasy, AU Royalty, Fire Powers, M/M, Magic, Short Chapters, Traslation, alternative universe, victor king, yuuri king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemAyuzawa/pseuds/SalemAyuzawa
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are kings that govern Rossíya. They try to demonstrate, at the slightest opportunity, the love and devotion they feel for each other.However, although almost the entire kingdom is happy and pleased by this marriage that ended with years of war against Hasetsu, Christophe, advisor of his majesty, doesn't welcome the constant trips the king makes to his homeland, for what is more than willing to discover what Yuuri hides behind them.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incendios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422175) by [JazzNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzNoire/pseuds/JazzNoire). 

##  I

“The King has returned.”

The rumor spreads by the air, along with the voices of those who are responsible for spreading it so that, in just moments, the reception party is ready to welcome the king.

A row of servants extends from the entrance of the castle to the end of the frozen garden, just where the carriage stops and everyone prostrates in praise towards him, all with their breath held and looks that keep low in submission; all with subtle feelings of strangeness, that there is something out of place when the king descends accompanied by his only guard and his driver, but nobody dares to ask, to judge him, to even give him a single look of suspicion: it’s the word of the only king who should care, even if this is a lie to everyone else.

Jet black hair shines under a golden crown that not only clarifies its status, but exalts it to anyone who can lay eyes on it. His body is protected from the cold by a fur coat of the best quality, by fine and velvety fabrics that only he and his majesty have the right to wear. The precious jewels also wrap it, from its crown to the ornaments of the cape, which accentuate the lean beauty of its features, the very carmine glow of those eyes that seem in continuous fire.

At the end of the procession, Christophe, the chief advisor of his majesty, waits for him and also bends for his reception. After the greeting, from the ‘Welcome back, highness,’ Christophe follows him a few steps back on his continuous path inside the castle. Yuuri notes how the counselor's eyes are fierce toward him, as he is the only one who dares to accommodate those rare feelings that seems to inspire everyone else.

“How was your trip, highness?,” Christophe asks, more for obligation than for a sincere doubt.

Yuuri stops at these words and gives him a heavy, analytical look. Then smile.

“It has been a wonderful trip. It’s always comforting to return to the place where I was born.”

The king contains a laugh to himself as he notices how Christophe narrows his eyes and tries to smile in response.

“Where is your majesty?,” Yuuri asks after resuming his steps.

“In the throne room, highness, waiting for you.”

It’s the same conversation they both have each time Yuuri returns from one of his trips: they’re the same questions, the same answers, but the feeling of suspicion in Christophe increases each time, with each meeting, with each word. The counselor, however, has no choice but to fulfill his duty and accompany the king to the place he has indicated, where his royalty waits impatiently for his arrival.

Soon, the king's footsteps abandon those of the counselor, who must wait for him outside the room. Inside, only a silhouette of long silver hair waits sitting on the throne, everything else is loneliness, intimacy for the two kings who observe and smile for the first time in a couple of days.

So similar in the fabrics that shelter them, in the amount of precious stones that adorn each of their garments, but so different in those orbs that explode in very different ways: Yuuri is an eternal fire, Victor a rough sea that crashes before Your presence. And, just like that, they conjugate to turn off and on much more powerful later, to love each second of their existence.

Yuuri is tempted to lose the solemnity of his presence to run to him, to his arms in which a whole life could become entangled without it being enough; but he prefers to keep it, to walk with slow and barely perceptible steps until his majesty, while he details it with his gaze, to him, to his face and his features, to the small figure that causes him to protect and that exotic beauty that he seems to be delirious same.

Victor extends his arms in his direction when he is close enough, eager and desperate because he stops playing and can receive him as he deserves, but Yuuri stops right at the critical point and prostrates in front of him as any subject would: he is a king bowing to another.

“You should not prostrate yourself before anyone else,” Victor announces with a warm smile, one that no one would expect that iceman could dedicate to another human being.

“Only before you, your majesty, because my love is prostrated to yours.”

Victor cannot resist those words, that humble and devout gesture towards him and his love. He rises from the throne and walks in the direction of Yuuri to be able to hold his chin and make him look at it, while his icy fingers caress the other's burning cheeks. Yuuri's skin is always so warm that it deliciously counteracts with his touch. That way it happens with their lips, which end up joining together in a burst of temperatures.

Yuuri smiles once again, especially since Victor's long hair always falls against his face and tickles him every time he kisses him that way.

“Welcome, my love.”


	2. II

##  II

It was a marriage arranged to resolve the conflicts of a war that lasted almost ten years. More than the human losses, both kingdoms involved began to resent the decline in their wealth and realized that it was absurd to continue when, in the first place, it had all begun by a simple misunderstanding. But how to do it without either of the two kingdoms having to give in to the other?

The idea was born of Queen Irina, sovereign of the lands of Rossíya. The war had devastated her in such a way, especially after the death of the king, who presented her own death very close. The only thing she wanted before that happened was to see the prince marry someone so that he could assume the throne after his absence. However, thanks to his son's apathetic temperament that could well be captivating and disinterested at similar levels, there was never any maiden or doncel who could please that degree to which he was willing to sit down. He had given him the opportunity to select who would accompany him for the rest of his days, but when he saw his dislike of the matter, he knew that it was only a real duty to become him and impose on someone without accepting a ‘no’ for an answer.

He already knew the lesser prince of Hasetsu, the kingdom against which they had waged this war, and he knew that he was an ideal candidate. Not so much for his son, but for his own kingdom. The prince was a boy with a temper of steel, with a fierceness and strength worthy of any sovereign and he was sure that he could lead his people to more prosperous times. A marriage agreement was the best excuse to correct the years of war and enmity, an excuse that the subjects of both lands would accept without opposition, even with joy. The prince would go on to govern Rossíya along with Victor, without this affecting the status of his homeland, as he was the second of the lineage and his older sister would soon be crowned to rule Hasetsu. Victor didn’t oppose the link because, despite everything, he loved his mother and was willing to fulfill her last wish.

With the agreed treatment, the caravan of welcome to the prince of Hasetsu was carried out almost immediately. Victor waited for him next to his mother, on the side of the throne, and what he saw coming was not at all what he expected: a boy with dark hair and ruby eyes caught not only his attention, but that of all the courtiers present. It was the first time that all of them, including him, saw such unusual and strangely attractive features. None could take their eyes off, while a feeling of discomfort spread across everyone's breasts.

Victor felt that way at first, as if he were forced to keep his attention on the prince, even if he didn't want to. He experienced some fear for that intense feeling and was tempted to protest for the first time at the idea of marrying him; but when the young prince, in all the humility possible, bowed before him while offering him a golden ring as a sample and gift of his bond, the feeling changed from one moment to another. Some familiarity was born of that distaste, as if he were reuniting with an old acquaintance whom he loved and missed without knowing. His exotic and very unusual beauty that Victor had expected tempted him from the first moment that those fire eyes landed on his. More than danger, he was inspired by a pleasant warmth, a burning inside that made him feel pleased at the idea of putting out those fires with his seas.

With a smile on his lips, one that none of his subjects had seen until then, he walked to the prince, took the ring with which he adorned his finger immediately and then kissed the boy's hand while calling him tenderly ‘my fiance’.

The liaison ceremony was held only two days later, without the Hasetsu rulers honoring them with their presence. But that didn't matter, not to Victor and much less to Yuuri, who in front of a dazzling altar of lights and glass looked at each other only with a worship that seemed born out of nowhere, but that felt so real, so tangible, that everyone present could experience it in the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this story like I enjoyed traslasting it!


	3. III

##  III

The king always makes a trip to the kingdom of Hasetsu on the eve of a full moon. Of course, nobody notices that tiny detail except Christophe. The first occasions simply seemed curious, but it was nothing that transcended beyond his interest. However, as the trips have become frequent, and more to notice the strange way how he performs them, the suspicion addresses his chest and it has been impossible to get it out of there. It is striking that the king only allows a single guard to accompany him, the same one who escorted him when he first came to Rossíya and, since then, has almost always remained at his side.

More than once, Christophe has tried to investigate a little with the king himself, to know what his reasons are for that trip without fail, at the same times of the year and without greater company than that guard with blond hair and green eyes, but he has never received a satisfactory response.

In addition, he has repeatedly tried to convince him to take some guards of his majesty to ensure his safety during each of his trips, but the king always refuses to do so and claims that it’s unnecessary for a trip of just a few days, and that there, in his lands, he obtains more guards that provide him with that security.

With each negative response, Christophe feels that the suspicion grows within him and his concern about what comes from the king increases as well. Without feeling convinced of the fragile answers that the sovereign has given him, he tries to obtain information by other means. In one of the few times when the king separates from his trusted guard to spend time in his majesty's chambers, Christophe takes the opportunity to approach the boy for the first time and start a casual conversation that can lead to the directions he wants ; but, as soon as he is face to face with him, he is unable to utter a word before his presence. Not only because his image generates a slight sense of recognition that he cannot finish forming, but because he is terrified to notice in such detail how, behind the green crystals of his gaze, there is no depth, there is no light, only a dark well bottomless, empty of all signs of humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> As you can see, this is such a short chapter, but it' so important! What do you think? I'd like to know! :D


	4. IV

##  IV

One night at a time. A few minutes, a few hours, time is not important when both remain together in the same room, covered by an intimacy that allows them to be themselves, to be lovers, to lose every gram of solemnity and to surrender all that they are piled up under their skin, under their costumes full of precious jewels, status and wealth.

While out there, the subjects see them as divine and unattainable beings, whose honor at a glance is much more than they can deserve, among them they feel so human and earthly, especially when they undress, when they are observed in the most vulnerable way that it is possible for them, with the body burning and in need of more than a simple touch, with a look with which they are eaten in cravings and hands of fire and ice that extinguish each other.

One night at a time, not counting the occasions, not counting the kisses or bites with which the skin is decorated, with which they learn how it is to love and be loved, how it is to surrender without inhibitions, without consciousness beyond the one that guides your mind and heart. Just as they are, without endowments, they dance two naked bodies; Thus two eyes are appreciated with devotion and warmth; so they sing two loud and choppy voices in a maniacal touch of pleasure and delight; thus two souls sink, one into the other, until they become only flesh and sensation, until they are only desire and love.

“I love you…”

And the feeling is so real that it could explode in their chest ... And it does, a million explosions that burst like small soap bubbles, from their calories, from the suffocating heat with which one envelops the other. Hundreds of times can repeat it, especially when, beyond satisfaction, there is enjoyment, pleasure, ecstasy and their bodies torn apart, burning in a thousand fires, but more complete than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Another short chapter, hope you like it!


	5. V

##  V

Christophe knows it... and he knows it pretty well! But he still dares to try, to turn to someone who has become one of his last options.

After prostrating himself before the throne of his majesty, he dares to confess his suspicions about the sovereign, to give him an account of everything that should be of strangeness and suspicion. Of everything he fears that happens after his words, it most likely falls on him like a torrent of ice: his majesty does not believe him... Or, more than that, he minimizes all the inconsistencies that harbor the actions of the king.

“Your highness likes that moment to travel, there is nothing improper about it. And I agree with his request that a single guard accompany him, the less striking he travels, the better for everyone.”

Christophe is not surprised by the answer, but the splendid smile that his majesty lets out behind her. After a couple of years of serving as his official advisor, he has learned to distinguish the indifference behind those cold smiles that pretend to seem captivating; but that of that moment is so warm, so deep and intense, that he can perceive the genuine affection that his majesty has towards the king.

And more than all that is a relief, a joy that inspires him how pleased his majesty is of the link, everything becomes more distressing for Christophe, more out of place and strange. He knows that there is something hidden behind the king's fire eyes, after that smile that he dedicates every time they meet and that seems to contain a gesture of mockery towards him, as if he believed him too stupid not to be able to discover his secret.


	6. VI

##  VI

On the eve of a full moon, the king prepares a new journey.

Just as the reception is usually, he is fired among a entourage of servants who bow down before his step and don’t dare to return a single glance. Christophe accompanies him to his carriage in silence, trying to remain serene even though everything is about to explode inside him.

While the king goes up, the guard waits by the door. There, Christophe meets his gaze again for the second time. A chill is born from his back when he notices in those green crystals a fleeting flash of brightness, one of help and despair.

“Yuri,”

But all this goes out, disappears instantly when the king calls him to rise as well.

Everything is so fleeting that he’s barely able to react when the carriage has lost sight of him. If moments before he had doubted his plan, fearful of the consequences if he erred in his suspicions and was discovered, that little incident that for anyone would have been insignificant, represents for him the last push he needed to dare.

While the servants are distributed and return to their labors, Christophe rushes to ride one of his majesty's horses and follow the carriage. It doesn’t take much to reach him, especially because he’s careful to continue his journey at a safe distance where he does not lose sight of him, but his presence isn’t noticeable to the king.

At first everything seems to be correct, the carriage is headed down the main road to Hasetsu, but just at dusk of the second day, when a short distance separates them from the neighboring kingdom, the horses that pull the float are diverted to a part of the forest Where it is impossible for them to pass. Christophe, in the distance, with the last rays of the sun about to fade, sees the king descend without anything of everything that denotes his status: the crown, the fine coat, the cape full of precious inlays. That way and along with his guard, he dives into the bowels of the forest.

The counselor also gets off his horse and rushes to follow the king before he can lose sight of him. Of course his chest is immense agitation and, as he advances, he is filled with the insane feeling that none of that is right and that everything can be much worse than he imagines. As he seems to approach the king's destiny, as he can distinguish his figure disappearing and reappearing between leaves and trunks of immense trees, Christophe can feel more agitated, imprisoned with his own fear and anguish that shakes his heart.

He knows that if he continues, he’ll be able to discover the greatest secret that the king hides, and that is precisely why he feels increasingly restless, more insecure than he does. Will he be able to bear the truth when he has it right in front of him?

The tour ends in a lonely hut hidden in the forest and that, in principle, seems abandoned, but in which the king and his guard enter as if it were their own home.

A few moments of stillness, of doubt, of confusion, until Christophe, from the outside, distinguishes what looks like the light of a candle that runs through the interior of that cabin. He knows that he must approach to know what is happening inside, but the bush in which he is hiding gives him a security that he does not want to leave yet. He feels silly, so much risk traveled to remain fearful just a few meters from discovering everything ?, but there is something that does not let him act and that is not only due to the fear that invades him, but to the sense that everything is disengaged, that there is something about that place, about that presence that prevails on the site, that he should remember and know perfectly.

The doors of the cabin open from one moment to another. The first to leave is the guard, who carries some logs in his arms; he is closely followed by the king, whose expression is foreign to Christophe from a distance. However, there is something that doesnt go unnoticed in his eyes and that even generates a rancid taste in his mouth, very similar to nausea. On the king's hand there is a burning flame, but it is not anchored to any candle or something similar, but remains suspended in nothingness, floating as if the sovereign's own palm exhaled those flames from hell itself.

Christophe is not able to understand anything that happens, while everything that is forged in front of his eyes happens so quickly that he can barely follow him in his head: how the guard places the logs on the ground, just where the full moon is prostrate also and create a strange and amorphous figure; how the king, once ready, approaches and pours on them the latent fire of his palm, which distilles in liquid form in a thin thread as if it were simple water. And while the fire expands, it is consumed on the wood, the king recites words that are incomprehensible to Christophe, but that allow him to understand something of how much happens.

Even without reciting the spell, the king removes the golden ring from his finger, the absolute sample of his link with his majesty, and drops it into the bonfire that has formed. The flames surround the ring, but not in the way Christophe would have expected it to happen: the Levite ring and, rather than being attacked by fire, he accepts it and then absorbs it inside him, to catch it until all reddish light that surrounds it It is completely extinguished.

The counselor, stunned, is unable to react. However, it is not the revelation that disturbs him most, it’s the memory, the knowledge that had been torn from his head, but that has now emerged again in his outermost consciousness: the rumor, the legend, everything that’s he has said and continues to say about the existence of a pair of evil wizards hidden in the bowels of the forest surrounding Hasetsu.

No need to ask more questions, everything suddenly seems so clear that it hurts.


	7. VII

##  VII

Yuuri always felt alone, he was always alone, just a few years of company and upbringing for a woman who, more than love, tried to provide all the tools necessary for her to survive in a world that would never understand him. After all, pure magic ran under their skins, the innate talent of creating, transforming and destroying.

His mother never intended for the world to accept her, even though she had given too much help and devotion to the inhabitants of the kingdom of Hasetsu. She received anyone who sat in front of his cabin for help, she provided the hand to anyone who begged for it, but none of the lives she managed to save thanks to his magic could protect her from the accusing finger of infamy and lies . Only a small mistake was enough that ended in the accidental death of a nobleman so that everyone forgot the years of help she provided without receiving anything in return.

She didn't really care or, at least, that wanted to appear in front of Yuuri, who could recognize how the bitter drink of rejection affected his mother, to such an extent that even a couple of years were enough to let him die in solitude That he never wanted to accept. With those precedents, with the voice of his mother warning him not to try to approach others, because they would judge him and despise him for being who he is, Yuuri ended up isolating himself under his own will and waiting for a fate similar to his mother's It will reach soon. With only eleven years, he had to accept that his existence was so bland for the world that it would disappear with the memory of his mother turned into just a rumor, a legend that would swell to the liking of the one who told it.

In this way, he survived two more years, same in which he spent much of his time under intense hours of reading. Many times he practiced the spells he learned from the old books belonging to his mother; in others, he created his own without any pretense other than to hang out. However, on some other occasions, the least possible, he had no choice but to travel to Hasetsu to get the food he needed to live.

During his travels through the kingdom, Yuuri avoided the least possible interaction with others, always with the fear that someone could recognize him from that time when he used to walk through those same streets by his mother's hand. That fear remained even after creating a spell that made him forgettable to people who interacted with him, as if that fraction of time disappeared from his memories, a mental gap to which they would never give importance.

On one of those expeditions, on his way back, he found among the bushes the trembling and wounded body of what he initially believed was a girl. His hair was long, silver and was made a tangle full of dirt and leaves. It was enough to take a closer look to realize that she was still alive, but that she was barely breathing. On all of his limbs were bloodshot wounds, some deeper than others.

Yuuri remembered her mother's words perfectly: ‘Never give support to anyone else. They're just going to point you out and judge you’, but he didn't have a cold enough heart to leave that girl there, near his death, especially since he knew he could save his life.

As he could, he managed to get her on his back and took her to his cabin. Of course, he soon discovered that it was not a girl as he had believed, although that didn’t diminish the pleasant feeling that filled him when he saw the wounds heal thanks to his help or the emotion that expanded through his chest when the boy opened his eyes and, for the first time, Yuuri discovered that there was a beautiful sea within them.

The young man didn't seem to remember anything that had happened to him, even what his name was or where it came from. The only sign of his identity at hand was a small wooden plaque with the word "Makkachin" carved on one side. Both assumed that this was his name, although the same boy commented more than once that it was a nice name for a pet.

The logical thing for Yuuri, once Makkachin completely regained the strength and health of his body, was to guide him to Hasetsu for help, perhaps hoping someone could recognize him; but the reality is that he could never tell him to leave, not when he began to roam his cabin with a dazzling smile that stunned all his senses and a sky blue look full of such curiosity that he was infected.

Although Yuuri was accustomed to absolute silence, in which even his own breathing stood out above all else, he was never disturbed by the noise and disorder that was created with Makkachin's presence. In fact, he found a certain charm to see him go from one place to another in his cabin, taking books and any device that caught his attention and then taking him to him and asking him with genuine doubt what that was, what it was for. Something inside Yuuri grew so big every time he began to explain that it was impossible to stop his own words, much less because the other used to listen to him with too much attention. More than once it was exceeded, but Makkachin never protested to it, he even seemed delighted to hear it and that both of them dedicated such intimate and special attention.

However, speaking without measuring his words caused Yuuri to confess something he swore he would keep forever secret: who he really was. When Yuuri was aware that this information had escaped his lips, he gave Makkachin a terrified look, fearing he would judge him as his mother so warned him, however, what he found was completely different: the boy's blue eyes shone brighter than before, with a genuine fascination that he didn't care to hide.

From that moment, Makkachin didn’t leave him alone until he showed him all the magic he was capable of and, certainly, Yuuri was more than delighted with that. He shared his knowledge and passion with him, allowing himself to be himself as he had not even given himself the opportunity to be alone.

Both were happy with each other's company and, regardless of whether it was silent or in conversations that extended for hours, they felt complete ... and were happy.

After almost two weeks of living together, Yuuri was forced to go to Hasetsu to get more food, which had been finished sooner due to extra consumption. It was only, because he didn’t want Makkachin to accompany him for fear that someone in the kingdom could recognize him and had to separate. He still didn't seem to remember who he was or, if he did, he didn't seem to care. Yuuri was sure they both had the same desire to stay together for longer, forever if possible. He never believed that happiness was like this: so absorbing, so expansive and gratifying, to such an extent that he could genuinely smile for hours until his cheeks ached. Yuuri never believed that happiness could make him cry and feel so full of it, but he soon had to learn that this was a joy of very little time and that he was able to die like everything else.

As soon as he made his first steps inside Hasetsu, he immediately learned that the kingdom had fallen at war against Rossíya. The reason? The latter believed that the Hasetsu court had kidnapped Prince Victor during a diplomacy trip, in which he disappeared with his pet, and claimed his freedom.

It was the only thing that was spoken in the streets while the collective panic spread like a plague; It was not for less, days before there had been a direct attack on the kingdom where several people lost their lives and some more their homes and belongings. Thanks to everything that was said about that, Yuuri knew what the prince looked like for whom they demanded his release: a fifteen-year-old boy with sea-colored eyes and long silver-strand hair.

Yuuri wanted to be selfish, but he couldn't, even when the happiness of his entire existence depended on that action. Many people were going to die because of that war and he was the only one who had the key to avoid it.

Seeing Victor receive him with a smile when he returned, so excited and willing to listen as usual, he broke his heart into hurtful flames that could not contain his tears. He hugged him tightly, desperate to find that much-needed selfishness, but just as Victor tried to discover the reason for his tears, Yuuri stroked her hair, kissed her cheek and next to his ear whispered a spell with which he deleted his memory.

He would suffer with separation, but he wouldn't let Victor do it too.


	8. VIII

##  VIII

Christophe returns to the kingdom and bows to his majesty. His hands tremble as does his voice and it is difficult to explain the horrible discovery he has made. All the courtiers listen to his words and rise with exclamations full of horror that shake even those who do not yet understand what is happening. His majesty keeps his brow furrowed as he silently listens to all the mess that has been cause

Once Christophe finishes his story, everyone prostrates before his majesty and begs him, almost in tears, to punish the impostor, the sorcerer, so that all his charms and curses disappear along with him. Seconds of silence on the part of the sovereign confuse the counselor and others: does not his majesty intend to punish those who deceived him to become his husband?

Silence doesn’t remain for long, the rumors rise until someone in the crowd dares to point the king with his finger and judges him to be a puppet of the sorcerer. The exclamation of surprise is general and rises with greater force than all of the above, but before the disaster runs further and reaches limits impossible to contain, Victor rises from the throne and with icy eyes like an icy storm, imposes his authority and silence them all with a thunderous voice.

“It will burn at the stake!,” finally, a sentence that is celebrated between sighs and cheers of relief.

With the order given from his majesty's own mouth, the plan is forged. Christophe is in charge of carrying out the ambush. Thus, as soon as Yuuri returns to the castle and descends from his carriage, among the rows of servants who pretend to wait for him as usual, the guards leave the hiding place and lash out at him. They are too many and unable to cope with them. Actually, he doesn't even try, but he lets himself be easily captured by all of them.

Between the mob of blows, jerks and insults that fall on him, Yuuri moves his eyes from side to side, from one face to another, from one eye to another, each time focusing on farther points until he manages to find what he was looking fo : some seas that return the look with the feeling of always…

Excuse.


	9. IX

##  IX

Things were never the same after the prince returned to his kingdom. Even though Yuuri had already experienced absolute loneliness for so long, when he knew what it really was to feel accompanied and whole in the presence of someone else, he discovered that there was a worse, deeper and more hurtful loneliness.

If before he could distract his thoughts with readings that every time he knew more empty, at that moment his mind betrayed him and brought back that smiling face, that silver hair that Victor liked to hold, those calm seas that had taught him the world whole within them. Yuuri missed the prince so much and his heart was responsible for reminding him whenever he could.

In the end, he could only endure a few months of separation and absence before allowing himself the daring to make trips to Rossíya steadily and enter the bowels of the kingdom to watch the prince grow from a distance that was more bearable.

He had committed part of those months to elaborate a new spell that, to make it more resistant and lasting, contained in a gold ring. The spell allowed him the gift of familiarity, with which he was able to approach each person without anyone missing his presence and if Yuuri was announced as a subject, a peasant or even the family member of a stranger, everyone recognized him as such, without doubting him in any instant. Thanks to that, he was able to approach the prince more and more, although he never dared to speak to him in a very direct way, fearing to awaken the memories of his company, same that Yuuri did keep very present and contained in his soul and heart.

Anyway, among the different identities he was taking at age 21, he became the faithful advisor of Queen Irina. It was as close as he was to Victor, and he would surely have enjoyed it for years had it not been for the engagement the queen organized for her son with the prince of Hasetsu.

Something in Yuuri was broken when the news reached his ears, although he knew all too well that, at some point, Victor must marry someone and ascend to the throne. However, feeling that moment so close, so tangible between his fingers, devastated him in a way he could never foresee.

During some nights, Yuuri allowed himself to disappear and return to his old home in the forest, with the certainty that he couldn’t see the prince, soon king, marry someone else. However, within all that storm that were his thoughts, his ideas and desires, he finally knew what he would do: he would become that man with whom Victor would have to marry.

He was able to intercept the caravan that escorted Prince Yuri of Hasetsu posing as a guide from the kingdom of Rossíya. His original plan was that he would tear his life away to lessen the chances of being discovered and then, with the familiarity spell, he would simply take his place, but he couldn't do it, the prince was not to blame for his love, his despair and need for being something in Victor's life. He allowed him to live, although he didn’t let him wander alone. Even if his memory was erased, Yuri could be recognized if he didn't stay with him. This is how his servant returned, a puppet

In that way, Yuuri assumed the title of prince and, with his heart beating and overflowing with absolute joy, he presented himself to Victor and handed him the gold ring he had forged, one with which he assured that his majesty would love as much as he.

Achieving recreating an identity from an existing one was more than it could bear. While he was able to keep his spell intact for years before, cheating so many people at once, especially those who got to know the genuine prince, made him more volatile, ethereal: every full moon had to return to his home to make a again the spell and re-establish magic, the spell that allowed him to be happy.


	10. X

##  X

Yuuri must burn in the thousand hells: for a heretic, for a sorcerer, for daring to supplant the identity of the prince of Hasetsu and deceive them all, betray his kingdom, his majesty. 

Everyone around the bonfire claims justice, any of his ills now seems his cause and he must pay for it.

Christophe, as the discoverer, is granted the honor of starting the fire on a Yuuri that, tied in a heavy wooden mast, is surrounded by dozens of logs ready to catch fire at the slightest spark.

Christophe drops the torch under Yuuri's feet and the fire begins to burn and spread slowly. Everyone expects hell to consume their flesh, they hope to hear their screams of pain with which they will purify their soul, but soon the cries of "Burn, heretic" are silenced when they notice how the flames don’t ascend or are distributed as they should, but rather something else happens: they notice Yuuri's red eyes sparkle intensely, almost with the same ardor as that of the flames that do not attack him, but seem to move at his will.

In a sudden and small explosion, the flames spread across the ground and crawl under the feet of the public, like crawling vipers that seek to burn them all. The shrieks of those present don’t wait, the voices are raised in cries for help, in dozens of insults that are directed towards Yuuri, who is now surrounded and protected by the flames that were supposed to kill him. After a few moments of panic and disorder, the public flees to avoid being consumed by the fire that has been cursed. Everything becomes calm and silent, the post-disaster scenario ... And only two people remain present: Yuuri and Victor.

The sovereign descends from the seat they dedicated just for him, so he could witness the burning in the front row. There is not a single hint of fear in his eyes, in fact, it seems even fun, as if he was about to laugh at what just happened.

The flames around Yuuri have been completely extinguished, so Victor can walk to him while he frowns at her that looks more like a tantrum than an annoyance.

“Have you have fun?”

Yuuri removes himself and tries to get the ties around his body free at last.

“This has never been fun.” Respond before the ropes fall apart and can get out of there.

Victor doesn’t hesitate to receive him in his arms, giving him much warmth and peace.

“You must be more careful, Yuuri, don't tempt fate. It is a huge nuisance to witness this every time they discover you. I don't like to see how my subjects mistreat you.”

“Fire can't hurt me.”

Yuuri clicks his fingers and, between his yolks, the remains of some ashes explode like small explosions of universes. Fire is its element, its source of power: it can never harm him.

“But they do. I must always convince them that it is better to make you burn at the stake.”

A caress falls on his cheek and he realizes that in Victor's seas there is a genuine concern, which tries to be mitigated with a smile.

“Will you have to go back, Yuuri?,” Victor's arms girdle him more against his body, as if they reneged on that idea.

“Yes, you know that I have to redo the spell so that I can return once more as your husband, majesty.”


	11. XI

##  XI

It was their first night together and it had been wonderful, how wonderfully fantastic it was possible at first. And even if he was in pain, that could not eclipse the joy that was born from his heart, as full as he ever thought possible. It was not for resting in that fluffy bed, a delight he tasted for the first time, nor for that fragrance of roses that relaxed him and made him feel in a cloud: it was precisely for whom he was now sitting next to him, allowing him to observe in detail that back that, slightly reddish, showed in all its splendor the marks of an unforgettable night.

There was silence, but Yuuri didn’t feel uncomfortable, although some suspicion settled in his chest when he noticed how Victor held his hand in front of him and seemed to admire the ring he had given him.

“Something wrong?,” He dared to ask, not knowing very well why he contained some fear in his words.

Victor didn’t look at him, but he did not do the ring even though his fingers played with that golden ring by spinning it.

“I know that you aren’t the prince of Hasetsu,” Victor confessed after a low laugh, then turned his face and watched with some funny touch how Yuuri had paled to resemble a corpse.

“What… what do you talking about?”

For Victor, it was memorable how Yuuri tried to keep calm, to pretend that his heart was not about to go completely out of his chest. He sensed that he had been torn apart, that he was preparing for defense and counterattack. He noticed that suffering of being discovered. He knew that it was not for losing the privileges of being king, but that it was for losing him, his company.

“I know the king is your guard. I know you are a sorcerer. I remember you. I could never forget the carmine of your eyes.”

In silence, Yuuri predicted the fatal: Victor trying to burn him at the stake or seek some worse torture, some of which he would not be able to escape. But, without the possibility of being able to be with the person he loved most, he would prefer it to be so, that the flames that had given him so much were the same that would take his life.

Yuuri closed his eyes awaiting the order, that his majesty call his guards to make him disappear from his sight; but instead, there was silence and on his lips he felt a cold and soft taste, a taste he recognized immediately because minutes before he had tasted it with the most delicious of all his breaths.

“I like you more than him. And if you want to be here with me, it will be my pleasure to fulfill your wishes.”

Before Yuuri's stunned eyes, Victor got out of bed and right in front of him, taking the hand on which his own ring was, prostrated before him as any subject would.

“Because my love is prostrate to yours, highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, what do you think? Did you expected this? Personally, I consider Jazz an author who always surprise her audience. Every time I read her I really never know what it going to happen, she develops the best plot twist, and that's the main reason why I wanted to share this work. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!   
If you wanted to tell something to the original author, please, let your comment, I'll tell Jazz about it!
> 
> I also hope, you can read my other traslations, they're in my profile, if you'd like to look for them!
> 
> See you later! 
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> I'm here with another traslation of one of the best authors I have ever read in latinamerica fandom. Jazz Noire is such a talented girl how imagines the most beautiful and fantastics worlds. I wanted to share this little work of her with us, I hope you like it!


End file.
